


The Less Obvious Effects

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, accidental mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The handprint has some unusual side effects (Canon deviation from 4x01).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Less Obvious Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Accidental Mating For Life' for [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)

It took a few months for Dean to notice it. Well, he’d noticed the physical aspect instantly, the aching burn on his shoulder, the permanent and clearly defined handprint seared into his skin. But it took longer for him to notice the less obvious effects it had.

It started when Castiel first set foot in that abandoned barn, blowing out almost every light but leaving just enough that Dean could clearly see him. The way his breath caught in his chest scared him and he attacked the man with everything he had. Nothing worked and he was left stood there, helpless against him.

He wasn’t sure if it was the impossibly bright, blue eyes shining in the darkness or the way he described himself, an Angel of the Lord, that made Dean unable to move but something kept him stood there, listening to him, talking to him.

Castiel told him that he has been saved from Heaven by his hand but he didn’t tell him what that really meant. He couldn’t have because even he didn’t know. But the signs started to show. Every time Dean looked at a woman or Castiel thought about him, the handprint flared up and started burning, like it was reminding him whose hand had been there. Bright blue eyes and pitch black wings flashed behind his eyes every time he touched it or someone brushed past his shoulder. He only needed to say or think Castiel’s name and he’d be there; sometimes even the shadow of a thought would bring Cas to him. The knock on effect of that was Castiel never seemed to be out of his thoughts and by proxy out of his presence.

They forgot about seals and the end of the world and God’s work. Castiel stopped leaving instantly when he realised he wasn’t needed, instead he’d stick around and just _be there_. Each boundary was broken with basic human contact and chaste, innocent, almost accidental kisses which spiralled into touches fuelled by intent and making love surrounded by candles like they were in some chick flick.

It was Dean that noticed it first and called out his own behaviour, pointing out it wasn’t really his behaviour anymore. Castiel was talked into agreeing with him even though he had no idea what his usual behaviour would be in a situation like this.

It only took four little words from one of his older, more experienced brothers for him to understand what was going on.

_Accidental mating for life._

He’d put too much thought into his rescue of Dean from hell. They confirmed it shouldn’t have left a single mark on Dean’s body, much less such an obvious one as Cas had left.

The easiest way to explain it would have been to say that _he had claimed Dean_ but he knew Dean wouldn’t like that. So, instead he used words like _profound bond_ and attempted to make it seem like less of an accident than it was.

Of course, Dean saw right through that and wrangled the truth out of him. When Cas was done explaining, Dean had a look on his face that said he wasn’t sure if he wanted to deck him or kiss him. Although the former wouldn’t have hurt him and he would have entirely understood it, he was eternally thankful that Dean went with the latter.


End file.
